The present disclosure relates to a syringe holder configured to hold a syringe having a distal end portion configured to be attached via a screw attachment with an administration component to administer a pharmaceutical liquid, and to a pharmaceutical liquid administration set provided with this syringe holder.
In recent years, a prefilled syringe (pharmaceutical liquid administration device), that is, a syringe prefilled with a pharmaceutical liquid, has come into popular use. Using such a prefilled syringe requires no process to draw a pharmaceutical liquid from a vial into the syringe when administering the pharmaceutical liquid, which shortens the time required for administration.
A typical prefilled syringe includes a body section and a plunger. When administering a pharmaceutical liquid into a body with the prefilled syringe, the plunger is operated and the pharmaceutical liquid filled in a liquid chamber of the body section is discharged into the body through an injection needle coupled to a distal end of the body section.
When administering a small amount of pharmaceutical liquid, a small prefilled syringe with a small liquid chamber is used. For example, perpendicularly puncturing the skin with an injection needle to administer a pharmaceutical liquid requires a large injection pressure, and inhibiting leakage of the pharmaceutical liquid requires the prefilled syringe being pressed against the skin strongly with a stable load. However, the conventional small prefilled syringe has a structure unsuitable for being kept pressed against the skin with a strong force, which is awkward to use.
US 2009/0105663 A discloses an example of a pharmaceutical liquid administration device with improved operability. US 2009/0105663 A discloses a technique to cover an outer periphery of a prefilled syringe with a syringe holder for covering a needle tube after administration, thereby enlarging a diameter of the entire device. In the technique disclosed in US 2009/0105663 A, a lock adapter provided to a distal end portion of the prefilled syringe is attached via a screw attachment with an administration component such as a needle hub having a needle tube.